


Moving About

by Rithebard



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, pre-Dot and Hugh's wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rithebard/pseuds/Rithebard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne tries a new fad with Dotty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving About

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by an episode of History Detectives. I found it interesting that they were exercising to music all the way back in the 20's but I found the man's voice a bit irritating and I felt Phryne would not like some of the things he said on the record, thus this story was born... This takes between Game, Set and Murder and Death Do Us Part.
> 
>  
> 
> Here lies my imagination that is inspired by the brilliant mind of Kerry Greenwood. This is merely fan fiction I make no claims and I have no intention of making any money. This is just for fans of the show.

It wasn't long before Hugh and Dotty's wedding so Jack had taken Hugh to see a friend of his about a setting him up with a Morning Suit. Jack had been sitting comfortably in a chair with a cup of tea as poor Hugh was pinned, poked and prodded. He had to bite his cheeks to keep himself from chuckling at the expressions on Hugh's face.

Jack arranged to pay for it as his wedding gift. They talked his old army buddy Todd for a few minutes about how long it would take and when they should pick it up. Hugh looked pretty uncomfortable the whole time so when they left the shop and walked to the car, Jack asked, "What's wrong?"

"It is all so expensive, Sir. I feel bad that...."

"Hugh, it is my pleasure to give it you. Miss Fisher has everything else well in hand so I wanted to do this for you. Can you accept it in friendship?"

Hugh swallowed a couple of times and nodded, "Yes, thank you, Sir."

"Jack, we are not on duty now, you can call me Jack."

Hugh shook his head, "No...I ...well you are my friend and mentor but I feel..."

"Uncomfortable?" 

"Yes."

"It will take time, but that is alright. I understand." Hugh got into the car, Jack went around the driver's side and they drove over to Wardlow.

*****

There was a very recognizable brisk knock on the front door that made Mr. Butler smile before he opened it. He opened the door and said, "Good Afternoon Gentlemen, come in." He took the coat and hat from the Inspector and Hugh's helmet. 

Jack smiled affectionately at the older man, since Jack had begun his careful campaign of wooing Phryne, Mr. Butler had been very kind and helpful. Always indicating Phryne's mood with his eyes or looking approvingly at his gifts. "Good Afternoon, Mr. Butler, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you Inspector."

"Are the ladies at home and available for a bit of company?" Jack asked softly.

"Yes Sir, they are in the small parlor, if you will wait in the lounge I will let them know you are here."

Jack nodded and led the way into the parlor, Hugh slowly following behind him. Jack sat down on the chaise and noticed that Hugh was not only still standing but awkwardly looking down at his hands. "What is wrong, Hugh?"

"Sir, I love Dotty so....but...I'm....."

"Nervous?"

"Very."

"That is quite normal, everyone goes through it both the groom and the bride."

"What do I do?"

"Focus on your love for your bride and you will be fine."

"But?"

"Yes?"

"I'm...nervous about the wedding night, Sir...."

Jack looked at his young friend with empathy and compassion, "In what way are you nervous...do you....?

"Oh? It's just that...Sir, how do I make sure, I don't hurt her?"

Jack realized, what was bothering him and he felt proud that Hugh cared more for Dotty then his own desires, "You won't, we will talk it about it in private later but I promise you, you won't hurt her. You will both be happy. "

Hugh nodded and slowly sat in a chair.

Mr. Butler came into the parlor and said, "The ladies are doing reducing exercises, but Miss Fisher says you are welcome to join them."

"Reducing?!" Both men said at the same time, both very surprised indeed.

"Miss Fisher is perfect..."

"Dot is beautiful..."

Mr. Butler felt his fondness for both men increase ten fold at the such statements, "Miss Fisher received them from a friend in the US and thought it would it would be fun to give them a whirl."

"Received what exactly?" Jack felt himself becoming amused,leave it to Phryne to try the latest fad from the US just for fun. 

"They are records, Wallace Reducing Method, apparently it is the latest thing to put these exercises to music."

"I see," Jack was now enlightened, Phryne was just having fun. Hugh still looked dumbfounded, Jack clamped a hand on his shoulder and said, "Its all in fun, Hugh. It's not serious. I bet it was the dancing that intrigued, Miss Fisher?" He asked Mr. B.

"Yes Sir, I believe that is the case."

****

Jack and Hugh tentatively entered the doorway to the small parlor to the dulcet tones of the instructor explaining how to use the music to bring their figures to the latest in fashion. 

"This is ridiculous, I can't believe this is all the rage in the states!" Said Phryne exasperated by the silly poses that came from the ridiculous man on the record.

"Oh, I don't know, it is rather lovely from this angle," said Jack from the doorway behind them admiring Phryne's lovely nether region with a wicked grin on his face. Hugh's eyes were huge as he looked at Dotty, he seemed to want to turn away but just couldn't do it because he was so entranced.

Phryne straightened up and looked over shoulder winking at Jack, "I am glad you approve, Jack. I am rather proud of my derriere." she said with a wink. 

Jack chuckled and nodded, "Indeed I do."

"Dotty and I thought it would be fun to get in shape for the wedding to the music of these recordings, " said Phryne handing Jack one of the album covers. 

"Wallace Reducing Records, get thin through music..." read Jack then he looked up at Phryne, "Why on Earth would even try this, Phryne. You are beautiful, perfect really..."

"Dotty, you don't need to lose weight, your beautiful..." said Hugh chiming in shocked by the thought of his Dotty thinking she needed to lose an ounce."

Dotty shook her head, looking at Hugh through her eyelashes, "I am not thin and stylish so I thought I would try."

"That is not why I suggested this, Dotty. Hugh is right, your beautiful." Said Phryne, upset her dearest friend would think that way, "I just thought it would be fun to exercise to music but to be honest I think we would have more fun and lose calories just dancing to my jazz collection then to listen to that man wax on and on."

Jack's eyes became bright and he pulled Phryne to him and began to dance her around the room. "Anything to help," Hugh pulled Dotty into his arms and began to dance with her around the room. Mr. Butler put on one of the records a nice fox trot and the couples just had fun, dancing and spinning without the benefit of the instructor on the other records who sounded more like used car salesman.

Finally they all collapsed laughing onto the chaise. Mr. Butler returned with a tray saying, "I felt some refreshments are in order."

"Perfect timing as always, Mr. B. " Said Phryne accepting a lemonade and clinking her glass against Jack's when he had taken his, smiling as Hugh and Dot did the same. 

"So you think I am perfect, Jack?" She asked looked up into smiling blue eyes.

Jack chuckled and then replied, "I think you look perfect. No one is perfect, not even you, my dear, Miss Fisher." Then he tenderly kissed her on the cheek. Phryne caressed his cheek and replied softly. " I guess I can accept that. " She held up her glass and they clinked glasses again.

The End


End file.
